


Under the moonlight

by HinataSnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Peko and Tenko being hammy heroines, Rare Pairings, Written for DR Rarepair week, based partially off of Talent Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: In an alternate world, a pair of masked heroines strike terror into criminals and save innocent people together. Afterwards, the girls under the mask have a heartfelt talk. Written for Day 5 of Danganronpa Rarepair week.





	Under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm here with my rarepair nonsense. This time, I am creating the first one-shot ever for a rarerpair I've been considering. I'm also submitting this to Danganronpa rarepair week over at Tumblr, under the day 5 prompt AU/Beginnings. So without further ado, it's time for femslash!

**Under the moonlight**

The moonlight shone down on the city, exposing a large man as he cornered a woman by knife point in an alleyway. Trembling, the woman began to hand over her purse to the man. And just as the the man turned to run off-

"Stop right there, you degenerate thief!" The man turned around to see perhaps the most ridiculous sight he'd ever seen- a teenage girl wearing a white martial arts gi, a sparkling blue mask on her face, and her black hair adorned with a giant green ribbon, her fluttering pigtails tied with smaller red ribbons.

"What do you want, girlie?" The thuggish thief asked, glaring at the girl.

"To stop you, of course!" The boisterous girl glared back, taking a martial arts pose. "I am the burning vengeance that crushes criminals like you! I am none other than the heroine of the helpless, Azure Fury!"

"You're stupid is what you are. Because you're just a girl." The man turned his knife towards Azure Fury. "And that means you bleed like anyone else."

Azure Fury dashed for the man, aiming a palm strike at him. The burglar brandished his knife at Azure Fury, but she dodged effortlessly and smacked the man in the face. The man reared back but recovered quickly, aiming to stab the girl's throat.

Azure showed no hesitation, or fear. Suddenly Azure kicked upwards, nailing the burglar in the wrist. The knife went flying out of the man's grip, clattering onto the alley floor. In the next instant, Azure kicked the burglar's other hand, and the purse he'd stolen went flying too.

The man turned around to keep track of the purse. Before the purse could land on the floor, however, the strap was caught on the tip of a wooden sword.

The woman who'd been robbed could only watch the events unfold. The woman looked to see who was wielding the sword holding and saw an even bigger surprise:

In sharp contrast with the brightly dressed Azure Fury, the new person was another girl, but this time dressed in a black school-girl uniform, with only red highlights giving it color. The new girl had her silver hair in pigtails too, tied with green ribbons. Clashing with the dark clothing, the silver-haired girl wore a mask of a blonde girl with a tiara.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" The thief asked disbelievingly, having also spotted the silver-haired girl.

"I am the blade of evil's bane- a being of the shadows that strikes down worthless beings like you. My name is Kuro Kendo!" The silver-haired girl shouted.

In a single swift motion, Kuro Kendo grabbed the purse and sheathed her sword in a bag on her back. Cocking her head towards the woman, Kuro Kendo tossed the purse towards her.

"Get somewhere safe. Now." Kuro Kendo said curtly.

The woman caught her purse, but she didn't leave. "Are you young girls really going to fight this horrible thief?"

"We can handle ourselves against a common thug like him!" Azure Fury declared. "So leave him to us, and go get the authorities."

This finally seemed to convince the woman, who fled out of the alleyway. The thief, forced to watch his prey get away, now snarled at Kuro Kendo.

"It doesn't matter if it's one girl or two. I'm going to leave you bleeding on the ground!" The thief quickly snatched his knife from the ground, then charged at Kuro Kendo.

Then for a split second, the thief saw something flash red from the eyeholes of Kuro Kendo's mask.

In a flash, Kuro Kendo unsheathed her wooden sword and struck the thief's hand, forcing him to drop the knife again. Without breaking a sweat, Kuro Kendo repeatedly jabbed at the thief, forcing him backwards.

Suddenly, a pair of arms clasped the thief from behind, and he turned around to see Azure Fury. "Good job, Kuro Kendo!" Azure Fury exclaimed, grinning. "Time for me to use my finishing move. Retribution Drop!"

The man tried to struggle out of the girl's grip, but it was too late- using his own weight against him, Azure Fury lifted the thief over her head, then slammed his head against the ground. The thief lay in a heap on the ground, passed out.

"Another villain stopped, and another civilian saved! Way to go!" Azure Fury exclaimed cheerfully, holding her hand up to Kuro Kendo. Kuro Kendo silently raised her own hand to meet Azure's hand in a high five.

The sound of police sirens filled the alleyway. "That's our cue to leave," Kuro Kendo said.

"That's our third robber successfully apprehended, so that might be enough for the night." Azure Fury said, nodding. "Meet you back at the dorms?"

Kuro Kendo nodded back, and the two girls ran out of the alleyway right before the cops arrived.

* * *

Tenko Chabashira stepped out of her dorm's shower, sighing contentedly. There was nothing like a hot shower after an intense workout- and the night's activities certainly qualified as such. After getting dressed, Tenko sat on her bed, relaxing.

There was a knock on the door of her dorm, and Tenko opened it to find Peko Pekoyama on the other side. "Hello, Peko!" Tenko greeted, leaning in to kiss Peko on the cheek. "Did you want to come in?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Peko said in her usual taciturn manner.

"Of course it's not any trouble!" Tenko held the door open, and Peko walked right in. Tenko sat down on her bed again. "I was relaxing on my bed, so you can join me if you want."

After a moment's hesitation, Peko sat on the bed right next to Tenko. While neither girl spoke, Tenko laced the fingers of her left hand with the fingers of Peko's right hand. Tenko turned her head towards Peko and smiled.

Peko smiled back, but Tenko could see worry in her red eyes. "Is something the matter, Peko?" Tenko asked.

"I can't take my mind off of our final battle of the night. The thief came very close to harming you." The smallest shudder ran through Peko, which Tenko could feel through their linked hands. "And if you'd been hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself…"

"I apologize for worrying you, Peko. I know what we do is risky, but if we want to keep doing it, there will always be a risk to it," Tenko said, her tone and expression completely serious. "But this is not something I want to stop doing. If I can make people feel even a little safer, then it's worth risking myself to protect anyone that needs me!"

"I know. And I do not wish to stop you from doing something you're so clearly passionate about, Tenko," Peko said, her expression now bittersweet. "It's why I decided to support you with my blade. I only wish I could do more."

"You're doing more than enough!" Tenko exclaimed, squeezing Peko's hand. "Having you with me makes me feel like I can do anything! And I don't just mean in battle." Tenko's face turned bright pink. "Moments like this, where it's just the two of us- I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"I cherish these moments together as well. So…" Peko's cheeks turned red. "I'd like to stay here longer."

"Stay as long as you want!" Tenko said cheerfully. "There was a movie I was thinking about taking you out to see…"

As Tenko and Peko kept talking, they could feel their eyelids closing. Eventually, they lay down on the bed together- and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, their linked hands never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be more precise, this one-shot is an AU. Now, as far as I can tell, this is the first one-shot ever created for the TenkoxPeko pairing. I hereby dub this pairing "Chabayama"! Will more content be made for this newly born pairing? I look forward to finding out. See you next time! Please review.


End file.
